


A different Halloween - Oneshot

by ShadowKane97



Series: OneShot's Lemom [1]
Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: On a Helloween night, Hunk decided to stay home, as his parents were on a business trip in Cape Town. An ordinary Helloween for him, but his boyfriend had other plans. Pedro had nothing to do, so he decided to pay him a visit.Fanfic in honor of Halloween.
Relationships: Hunk Maddox/ Pedro Costa
Series: OneShot's Lemom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024591
Kudos: 1





	A different Halloween - Oneshot

[Hunk Maddox]

My night was going to be ordinary. I would not go out on the street to see the houses decorated with the theme of Halloween. My parents were traveling on business in my hometown, Cape Town. My plan was to order pizza, eat sweets, play video games and watch horror movies.

Yeah, that was my plan.

I knew that children would come asking for sweets, so I dressed up as a magician. I talked to my father on the phone. After three groups of children came to my door. Since I didn't want to be rude to them, I did my duty with them. After four times, I decided that I should stop. As I looked at _The call_ , I heard someone ring; ignored it and played it a second time. I huffed and got off the couch.

\- Sorry, there's no more ... - I stopped as soon as I saw Pedro at the door. He was a vampire. A _very_ different vampire.

He didn't wear a cape. He wore a red button-down shirt, black jeans and sneakers that matched his outfit. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hi," he put his arm against the door. - Tired of giving candy to the kids?

How did he know that?

\- Your face says that. - he replies as if he knows what I was thinking. - I'll be your ferigato today.

\- What is ferigato? - I asked laughing.

\- Have you never looked at _Holidate_? Ferigato is someone for some holiday.

I understood is nothing.

\- It's complicated to explain - he takes his arm out of the door, his shoulder goes to the edge of the door and crosses his arms.

"Since when do vampires not wear capes?" - He gave me a frown.

\- And since when wizards don't wear hats? - he raises an eyebrow.

I stop a few inches from him.

\- Are you trying to imitate Edward? Bad result.

\- I'm not Edward, fuck! And I didn't want to wear a cape because I thought it would be tacky.

\- It was beautiful that way - he blushes.

\- Aren't you going to ask me in? - he took a candy in my hand.

\- Goes into. - I close and lock the door. He sits on the couch. I take two boxes of pizza and two beers; he looks at me in a way.

\- Hunk, where are your parents? - his green eyes looked at me deep in my eyes.

\- Business trip. To my hometown.

\- They went to Cape Town, didn't they? - He takes a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

\- Yes. - I lay my head on his shoulder. - I didn't want them to go today.

\- Because? - I feel your hand stroking my hair.

\- I never spent my Halloween alone. Is weird.

\- I know how you feel. - I fix my posture. He laughs maliciously.

\- Now that we're alone ... - I feel his teeth scrape against my ear. - We can have a moment.

I pull it out.

\- You want me? - our noses were touching.

\- You know I want you - he looks at me in a way of pure malice and desire.

He starts to untie the threads on my shirt.

\- The window is open.

We both look at the window and then look at each other again.

\- Want to go to the room?

Pedro clicks his tongue.

\- I want to, but shall we keep it? I have tics with ...

\- ... Organization. - I love that part of it, always keep the place spotless.

He started taking out the beers and put them in the fridge. The pizza boxes I put them on the stove. Pedro tidied up the drawers.

I reach out to him and bite his neck.

\- You don't miss a chance, do you? - he said with a touch of play and irritation.

I start to fade the buttons on his shirt.

\- What is the problem? - He turns slowly. - I can't lose the chances with you.

\- True - with a tug, he takes off my shirt. - And I think you need one.

His Brazilian accent was a beautiful thing to hear. I lean over and kiss him. His kisses were slow, he moved his tongue in a way that my “friend” began to give small signs of life. In the end, I take his thighs and lift him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist.

\- Can you please put me down? - he asks me.

\- Because? Are you afraid I will drop you? - I play almost dropping it.

\- Stop it! Put me down! - I frown. - Really.

I didn't want to have a broken nose on Halloween; I arrive at the stairs and it unfolds.

\- Ready. Happy? - I think it came out a little dry.

\- Yes. - He pulls me by the hem of his pants.

\- What you…? - he takes my hand and takes me to my room. I close the door with my foot and he pushes me. I fall on the bed and he is on top of me, with his knee pressing against my member. I had to press my lips together to prevent a moan. He finishes unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on his shirt and takes it off.

Now that I have to say something.

Pedro was already beautiful to die for, with that chocolate brown skin and that sexy husky voice. But I realized that he had started to work out, because his chest was muscular. My face was on fire and I look away.

He takes my face and licks his lips. His teeth bit into the entire neck. My hand goes into his pants and I start doing a slow, exciting massage. He moans softly.

\- It's hard - I continue making the movements.

I hadn't realized that Pedro had taken off my pants and was trying awkwardly to take off my underwear.

\- Hey - that caught your eye. - Relax. - I take his limb out.

We switch positions. I take off my underwear and my member jumps out. Pedro smirked.

\- I can? - he lowers until he reaches the groin. I sign. And he puts all my cock in his mouth, sucking me with pleasure. I groan and push his head, encouraging him to go faster. When he sucks my entire length again, I come.

\- That was ... - He wipes his mouth. - Interesting. Let's go.

I understood what he wanted. I get ready and try to get a condom, but his hand stops me.

\- Not.

Then I begin to penetrate it slowly. Then I start to move.

Pedro is that kind of person who has no patience in bed, so I start to go faster.

Soon the moaning session began. Pedro grabs me by my shoulders.

\- Stronger!

The bed hit the wall. The sound got louder. I heard a _crack_ but ignored it.

I was about to come when Pedro starts to masturbate. He lets out a louder groan, reaching the summit.

Seconds later, I come inside him. I leave slowly and fall beside him. He pulls the cover up.

\- Wow - he sighs. - Today was good.

\- Yeah - I turn to look at him. - Thanks.

\- For what? - Pedro asks me confused.

\- For being my ferigato - river without grace. - Although I don't know what it means.

He rests his head on mine.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too. - I give a peck. - My vampire.

\- My wizard.

\- My Edward.

\- I already said I am not Edward, damn it!

I laugh at his reaction.

\- I was kidding, you fool.

I felt something strange in the bed. It was like ...

\- Bamba.

\- What?

I looked under the bed.

\- Holy shit.

\- What is it? - Pedro also looked under the bed. - I Think…

\- ... We broke the bed. - I finish the sentence. One of the legs was broken. Pedro and I look at each other.

\- Not.

\- Why not?

He pulls me back.

\- They are _your_ parents. And it's your bed. I am not to blame for anything. And I am tired. It's almost 1 in the morning.

\- Swear? - I look at the clock. It was midnight and forty-five. - We'll see that tomorrow.

We lie down again and smell his hair.

And he sleeps. And before I close my eyes, I turn off the alarm.

I think I will have to save money to buy a new foot ...


End file.
